


who you really are

by kinkyhux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyhux/pseuds/kinkyhux
Summary: Who you really are? It matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because who we are does matter.

Sherlock took John's hand and held it tightly. Looking out into the night, the stars were distant and few in number, and the city was alive despite the early hour. John's grip tightened with the silence. He was afraid.

"What happens now?" He asked, looking at Sherlock. "I go home, raise a kid on my own, and you...what?"

"John," Sherlock turned, desperate for an easy answer. "John, there is nothing left to do. We've been rung dry."

"But-- But all of it? It's just. A lot."

"I know."

The ground beneath their feat was uneven. John shifted uncomfortably. "So this is where it all began, huh?"

"My life began when I met you," Sherlock whispered. Wind blew past and froze him to the core. He was weak, and tired, and overwhelmed. John didn't look much better, wavering beside him. The moonlight paled him. Sherlock watched him from the corner of his eye and thought of everything he'd ever wanted to say.

John stepped away, but Sherlock's hand went with. "Don't say that. Don't."

"Why? Why should we be afraid?"

"Because it's not about us. _Us_ isn't..."

"Right? Real? What, John?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Who we are, who we really are? It matters." Sherlock kissed him on the forehead, a hand reaching to rest against his neck. "We matter."

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me @ atiredgay.tumblr.com


End file.
